For the past four years, the Neuropathology Core at the Neurosciences and Pathology Departments at UCSD has been operating under the auspices of the NIH Blueprint Neurosciences Core Grant (Stuart Lipton, PI), and is primarily focused at better understanding the mechanisms of synaptic pathology and at developing new experimental therapies for Alzheimer's disease (AD), Parkinson's disease (PD), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), Huntington's disease (HD), Neurodevelopmental abnormalities, HIV associated dementia (HAD), and other neurodegenerative conditions. This Core Laboratory is headed by Dr. Eliezer Masliah, who has collaborated with a number of neuroscientists on the La Jolla Torrey Pines Mesa and elsewhere for many years, but these facilities had not been previously available to all neuroscientists as a Core until the NIH Blueprint Neuroscience Core Grant was funded. Since the Blueprint Core Grant program is being discontinued by NIH, this NINDS P30 core funding is now requested to continue this core for La Jolla Neuroscientists who are NINDS investigators. Dr. Masliah will continue serve as Director of the Neuropathology Core, which will continue to be located at UCSD. This Core will foster further collaborations and enhance research into neurodegenerative disorders in the San Diego area by NINDS scientists.